Une étincelle
by Eva-Gothika
Summary: Ce jeune à allumer un puissant feu en moi qui, maintenant qu'il nes't plus, n'est plus qu'un étincelle qui vacille dans le noir qu'est devenue ma vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonsoir, je sais que la dernière fois que j'ai posté commence à dater mais c'est que c'est la fin du dernier trimestre et je suis un epu surbookée ^^'. **

**Donc, je publie enfin cette fic sur deux de mes personnages préférés (enfin), depuis le temps qu'elle attendait.**

**Tant que je suis: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Oda.**

**Comme ça c'est dit parce que j'oublie tout le temps^^**

**Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

A peine le corps de Chapeau de Paille sur notre submersible que je l'emmenai déjà en salle d'opération. Ses blessures étaient graves et je me devais de m'en occuper : mon honneur de médecin était en jeu. Après des heures de travail, il était sauvé et je pus enfin soufflé. Enfin, sauvé physiquement ! Est-ce que le mental allait suivre, ça je ne pouvais l'affirmer avec certitude. Tout dépendrait de sa forme mentale et de son envie de vivre malgré ce qu'il avait vu là-bas…

Voir son frère mourir n'avait pas dû être facile. Je pense que beaucoup ont eu du mal à l'accepter, voir ne l'ont pas accepté… Moi-même j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Ace, le Poing Ardent, le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche est…MORT ! Cela est tellement inconcevable ! A chaque fois que cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonce dans mon cœur. Et pourtant…c'est vari. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, alors je connais la véracité de ces propos.

Le soir, il régnait à bord une ambiance morose secondé d'un silence de mort. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je détesterai le calme et pourtant… J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le voir débouler à l'improviste et avec toute sa discrétion habituelle, voir son sourire idiot s'étalait sur son visage juvénile, passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, baiser ses tâches de rousseurs, contempler e corps que j'aimais tant et, surtout, la laisser réchauffer mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme.

Il avait allumé en moi un brasier qui, maintenant qu'il nous avait…quittés, se mourait, à petit feu. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter que jamais plus je ne l'entendrais rire ou que jamais plus il ne me désolerait avec ses âneries.

Je n'avais pas d'appétit et laissai donc mes camarades dans la cuisine, seuls avec ce trop grand silence qui m'insupportait et allai me réfugier dans ma cabine. Je m'enroulai dans ma couette, seul cocon de chaleur, sans même prendre le temps de me dévêtir ou de me laver ? Je n'en avais ni l'envie, ni le courage. J'accueillis à bras grands ouverts Morphée et son sommeil, reconnaissant de ce havre de paix temporaire qu'il m'offrait. Je m'endormis donc rapidement, laissant une larme unique échappait à mon contrôle…Le rêve qui envahit mon esprit me ramena à une douce époque à peine révolue mais qui me manquait déjà. Il me ramenait aussi l'homme que j'aimais, juste pour une nuit, encore et seulement une dernière…

Un soleil chaud brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Lui et son équipage venait d'accoster sur une île estivale. Sachi et Pengouin avait délaissé leur combinaison, qui leur tenait trop chaud, pour des shorts et des T-shirts. Le pauvre Bepo suait à grosses gouttes. Il est pourtant bien connu que les ours polaires adorent la chaleur ! Seul Law avait gardé son bonnet nordique et son sempiternelle sweat aux couleurs de son équipage.

« Captain, comment vous faites ? Il fait trop chaud…se plaignit le second.

_Fallait pas être un ours avec une fourrure pareille, répliqua Sachi.

_Désolé…

_Mais arrête de t'excuser, ragèrent les 2 amis.

_Pardon… »

Law soupira, consterné par le comportement de ses hommes. Etaient-ce vraiment le sien d'ailleurs ? Il commençait à en douter.

« C'est bon ! Allez-vous désaltérez mais fermez-là ! »

Les trois compères ne se firent pas prier et disparurent avant même que leur capitaine n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Ce dernier se retrouva donc seul pour faire les ravitaillements. Il soupira de plus belle.

Après une bonne heure, il avait enfin fini. Il devait bien reconnaitre que, là, il avait chaud. Il retira son bonnet pour s'essuyer le front. Il le remit bien vite et décida de partir à la recherche d'une taverne.

Il finit par pénétrer dans un petit établissement discret. Le bâtiment en lui-même était sobre et classique. L'intérieure était sombre et les murs recouverts de tentures. Une douce odeur sucrée vint lui titiller les narines. Seules des lumières tamisées éclairaient les visages des clients et épousaient les formes parfaites des danseuses. Il avisa une table inoccupée au fond du bar. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire remarquer. Il s'y installa et commença à consommer tout en admirant le spectacle qu'offraient les splendides créatures se déhanchant sous ses yeux sur des musiques entrainantes.

Trafalgar Law se savait beau et il aimait en profiter. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme dans son lit. Sa réputation et ses yeux extraordinaires, d'un gris si profond et si perçants, suffisaient à capter leur admiration et leur faveur et à suçoter leur envie. Sans parler de son physique athlétique ! Pourtant, il s'en lassait rapidement. Certes, leurs corps et leurs rondeurs lui plaisaient grandement mais leur esprit était souvent fades et sans grand intérêt. Les bécasses sans cervelle n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il avait de la culture et, de ce fait, apprécier faire la conversation avec des personnes de son niveau. Si en plus cette personne était agréable à regarder, alors c'était parfait. Il se fichait que les formes soient rondes et galbées ou bien dessinée et fermes Qu'importent qu'elles consistent en deux seins tendres et moelleux accompagnés d'une taille fine ou qu'elles consistent en abdos et pectoraux finement dessinés. Il aimait la beauté et à plus forte raison si elle rivalisait avec a sienne. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà remarqué quelques hommes qui correspondaient bien à cette description. Son cher Phénix en était en parfait exemple.

Alors qu'il était abîmé dans ses pensées, son esprit tout tourné vers son beau blond, un autre homme de Barbe blanche pénétra dans le bar. Il remarqua instantanément et décida de l'aborder. Quand une occasion comme celle-ci se présente à vous, il serait bête de la laisser filer…

Il s'attabla après avoir commandé une nouvelle tournée pour lui et son « ami ». Il l'observa, détaillant son visage sur lequel jouaient les lumières, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux et sa peau marbrée. Cela lui donnait un air plus sauvage, plus dangereux. Dangereux… Existe-t-il quoi que ce soit de plus excitant que le danger ? Certes, l'on dit qu'à force de houer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler mais, ce serait un comble que, lui, le poing ardent, ne se brûle, vous ne pensez pas ?

Au bout de cinq minutes de contemplation, son camarade revint à lui et se sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence. Il le regarda intensément, ses sourcils se froncèrent, faisant apparaître une ride de contrariété sur son front. Ace trouva cela mignon. Il lui répondit par ce grand sourire innocent dont il avait le secret.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un commandant de Barbe Blanche fait ici ? demanda le chirurgien.

_La même chose que toi Trafalgar, répondit-il en coulant un regard en direction des belles plantes.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda plus violemment Law.

_Voyons, il est inutile d'en arriver à de tels extrêmes. Comme toi, je cherche quelqu'un pour me…distraire, dirons-nous. »

Ace lança un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur, qui demeurait quelque peu sceptique. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait en rien les exploits de la jeune recrue de Barbe Blanche. D'ailleurs, jusqu'alors il était, après Marco, le deuxième homme remarquable de cet équipage. Pourquoi deuxième ? Pas qu'il ne soit pas beau. Bien au contraire, ses abdos bien dessinés et son buste large n'avaient rien à envier à Marco. Non, ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était la culture et ce flegme qui était propre au phénix. Pourtant, Law était bien tenté d'effleurer cette peau, pour vérifier si elle était aussi douce et chaude qu'elle en avait l'air. Il aurait également bien aimé sentir ses deux bras forts se refermaient sur son corps, plus fin, et se lover dans son cou.

Il croisa les yeux du commandant où dansait une vive flamme d'excitation. Ce regard était de braise. Il réveilla une chaleur familière dans le corps du capitaine. Il se leva, envoyant un regard plus que significatif à son futur amant, ce dont il ne doutait pas, et quitta le bar. Ace ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas. Il suivit dans la nuit calme et douce la silhouette élancée et athlétique de l'ainé. Il le guida ainsi jusqu'à son submersible. Là, il jeta un regard vers le détenteur du pyro-fruit, lui indiquant de ne plus bouger. Il monta ensuite à bord et constata que ses hommes n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Du bastingage, il fit signe à Ace. Celui-ci comprit encore une fois le message et monta à son tour.

Puis, il suivit Law dans le dédale de couloirs sous-marin jusqu'à arriver à la cabine du capitaine. Ace prit le temps d'admirer la déco pendant que le maitre des lieux déposait délicatement son précieux nodachi. Law se retourna vers son hôte de la nuit qui semblait absorbé par la contemplation des nombreux livres de médecine et autres documents trônant sur le bureau.

« Bon, dit Law, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant que les lieux te sont familiers. »

Un sourire ironique s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du chirurgien tandis qu'Ace lui répondait par un sourire goguenard.

Plongeant chacun son regard dans les yeux de l'autre, ils devinèrent que les mêmes envies leur passaient par la tête.

Le plus âgé s'empara des lèvres du jeune commandant. Law lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Celui-ci le contenta avec plaisir et entrouvrit les lèvres. Les langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un long ballet sensuel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tentait d'imposer sa domination. Ils durent se séparer, à regret, pour reprendre leur souffle. Ace se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de son vis-à-vis. Il se demandait si jamais quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la chance de voir pareille expression fleurir sur le visage du chirurgien d'habitude si froid et impassible. A cet instant, ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte pourpre, ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées par leur baiser et un souffle haletant s'échappait d'entre elles.

Le plus remarquable restait pourtant sans nul doute ses yeux : ses yeux gris semblaient s'être embrasés et être encore plus perçants qu'à l'accoutumé. Le gris d'habitude dur et froid comme de l'acier ressemblait désormais à un métal liquéfié et capable de le faire se consumer. Ace se sentait fondre. Sa température corporelle avait augmenté et il n'avait qu'une envie : dévorer le corps offert.

Law aussi admirait son partenaire et le trouvait tout aussi magnifique avec ses yeux brillants de plaisir. Ils ré-échangèrent un baiser tendre. Le capitaine passa une main dans les cheveux plus longs de sin petit brun, en appréciant la douceur tandis que son autre main émit une pression croissant sur la sa nuque, intensifiant leur échange.

Ace laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, faisant sourire son amant contre ses lèvres. Il ne resta cependant pas totalement inactif et entreprit de dévêtir notre beau chirurgien. Il commença par envoyer voler ce bonnet. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les descendit progressivement dans le cou, caressa la clavicule avant de les passer sous le sweat jaune du capitaine. Il eut le plaisir de sentir la peau frémir sous ses doigts et les muscles se contracter. Il décida de se débarrasser de ce vêtement qu'il trouvait plus qu'encombrant. Il fut alors obligé de rompre le baiser.

Le capitaine se laissa faire, appréciant l'initiative du plus jeune. Les deux principaux intéressés prirent le temps d'admirer le corps découvert et offert à leurs yeux de l'autre. Law passa la main sur le buste d'Ace. Sa main était fraiche et cela fit naitre des frissons chez le commandant. Le plus âgé le fit alors reculé jusqu'à ce que ses mollets heurtent le rebord du lit. Les deux hommes tombèrent à la renverse et s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le lit.

Pendant que leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient, Law titilla de ses doigts expérimentés les petits bouts de chaires rosés de l'allumette, qui se durcirent sous la douce torture. Sur le même temps, il lui mordilla gentiment la clavicule. Ace sentit les frissons le parcourant s'intensifier lorsque le médecin remplaça l'une de ses mains par sa bouche. Il léchait, mordillait, suçotait avec acharnement le pauvre téton. Sa main libre descendit caresser les abdos bien marqués.

Ace passa ses mains dans le dos du capitaine. Alors que de sa main, il voulut retirer la ceinture du commandant, Law sentit la situation s'inverser. En effet, grâce à un coup de rein judicieusement joué, le plus jeune surplombait désormais le chirurgien. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il réclamait déjà toute son attention par le biais d'un baiser long et passionné, laissant le médecin pantelant.

Un léger filet de bave s'écoulait des lèvres de Law qu'Ace entreprit de faire disparaitre d'un malicieux coup de langue. Il lui lança un regard brillant avant de laisser courir ses mains sur la peau colorée par le soleil. Il caressa les pectoraux, puis les abdos, créant des frissons chez le corps sous lui. Sa langue suivait de près ses mains, laissant derrière elle une trainée de feu. Il redessina les abdos finement dessinés. Puis, il titilla le nombril, y glissant sa langue de façon plus que suggestive, ne laissant aucun doute sur la suite des événements. Tout cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux, envoyant chez Law des décharges qui se répercutaient le propre corps du petit brun.

Ils se sentaient tous deux bien trop à l'étroit dans leurs derniers vêtements. Ace entreprit donc de défaire le pantalon de Law, avec les dents (s'il vous plait :p) tout en continuant de laisser son regard plein de désir se perdre dans les yeux gris de son amant. Cela fit naitre un sourire narquois sur le visage de ce dernier.

Ace fit délicatement descendre le pantalon, emportant le caleçon par la même occasion, le long des longues jambes du chirurgien. Une fois Law libéré de sa prison de toile, il attira Ace à lui dans un baiser ardent, glissant ses mains entre les deux corps dont la température augmentait sensiblement à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Il débarrassa Ace de ses vêtements, qui allèrent rejoindre le jean de Law sur les planches de la cabine du capitaine. Il entreprit de prodiguer de douces caresses à une certaine partie désormais bien réveillée de l'anatomie du commandant qui le faisait s'embraser tout aussi intensément.

Ace soupira de plaisir en sentant la main fraiche du capitaine sur son membre érigé. C'était bon… !

Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu se contenter d'apprécier l'ampleur des soins prodigués par le chirurgien, Ace ne voulait pas être le seul à profiter. Il se saisit donc du membre de son amant, lui imposant le même rythme que celui exercé sur sa propre verge. Après quelques minutes de ce plaisir partagé, Ace décida qu'il était tant d'avancer…

Il allongea Law et se mit à lui caresser langoureusement les jambes, lui embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses dorées sans jamais plus s'approcher de l'objet de ses désirs. Cela excitait grandement le chirurgien dont le membre commençait à être délicieusement douloureux. Il grogna et fit des mouvements de bassin explicites, faisant ainsi connaitre ses envies au plus jeune. Ce dernier s'en amusa mais consentit à enfin prendre en bouche le membre gorgé de sang. Cela eut pour effet de faire gémir le médecin qui laissa ses mains vagabondaient dans les cheveux de jais, exerçant une pression de plus en plus forte à mesure que ses reins s'enflammaient.

D'une de ses mains, Ace alla titiller l'intimité du brun. Il fit rapidement pénétrer un premier doigt que Law ne sembla pas même sentir tant son esprit était déjà perdu dans les limes de la luxure. Il en introduisit un second et entama des mouvements de ciseaux pour décontracter les chaires serrés. Les deux furent bientôt rejoints par un troisième qui fit se contracter légèrement le corps en dessous de lui. Ace accéléra la cadence sur son membre et Law bascula la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un premier cri, se libérant dans la bouche d'Ace qui avala toute la semence.

Il remonta son visage au niveau de celui du chirurgien. Ce dernier avait le visage rouge et les yeux dans le vague, encore porté par son dernier orgasme. Ace déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, suivit par une multitude de baisers papillons sur la mâchoire, laissant l'autre revenir agréablement à la réalité.

Une fois sur Terre, Ace retira ses doigts et écarta légèrement plus les jambes de Trafalgar pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Lentement, il le pénétra, ne désirant pas le blesser. Law émit un gémissement où se liaient intimement douleur et plaisir. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux draps. Il était si serré qu'Ace ne sut pas comment il réussit à l'envie irrépressible de le pilonner sauvagement immédiatement.

Puis, Law donna le signal. Le commanda engagea alors des mouvements de bassin longs et lents avant d'accélérer la cadence, encouragé par les gémissements plus qu'appréciateurs du médecin. Ce dernier ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'être ainsi pris lui avait procuré autant de plaisir. Ace était si doux et pourtant ses mouvements étaient aussi si passionnés. Ses mains, qui déambulaient sur ses jambes, le brûlaient. Il sentait des papillons prendre leur envol dans son bas ventre. C'était bon mais il désirait encore plus ! Il entoura de ses bras les épaules du commandant, serrant encore plus leur corps. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils exprimaient tant de plaisir, de luxure.

Law gémit plus fort et se cambra violemment. Le commandant venait de trouver son point de plaisir. Il entreprit de réitérer son mouvement. Il accéléra encore la cadence, faisant crier de plaisir le médecin, lui-même laissant échapper des grognements.

Law enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Ace, maltraitant son tatouage. C'était trop bon et il se sentait partir vers des sommets pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il incita le plus jeune à y aller encore plus vite, encore plus fort, encore plus loin… Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux sous l'effet du plaisir. Ses sens et sa raison étaient emportés par ces vagues successives de plaisir intenses. C'est ainsi que Law atteint son deuxième apogée. Il jouit entre leurs deux torses, criant le nom de son amant, le corps cambré au maximum. Sous le soudain resserrement des chaires qu'il entourait, Ace ne put que se répandre au plus profond de l'être du chirurgien dans un gémissement, marquant ses hanches qu'il agrippait fortement.

Les deux corps, haletants et la peau rendue brillante par l'effort, se séparèrent. Ace s'allongea aux côtés de Law qui ne tarda pas à venir se blottir contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre la chamade sa calmait, comme un écho au sien. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse avant de laisser leurs corps et leur esprit aux bons soins de Morphée.

Law se réveilla, le corps couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les yeux écarquillés…

Ça lui avait paru tellement réaliste et pourtant son lit restait désespérément vide et ce pour un long moment. Plus jamais Ace ne viendrait le réchauffer. Plus jamais il ne le chuchoterait ses mots tendres qui l'émouvaient et le faisaient se sentir vivant et heureux.

Trois mots que lui-même disaient rarement mais que, aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu dire plus : _je_ _t'aime. _

Trois mots qui résonnaient comme une promesse.

Celle de continuer à vivre pour l'être aimé et s'occuper des êtres qui lui étaient chers.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous penser? **

**J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas riguer des fautes, si fautes il y a, mis je me suis dépêchée ^^**

**Donnez moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plasir :)**

**Sur ce, à la prchaine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne comptais pas faire de suite mais puisque que c'était si gentillement demandé, je n'ai pas su dire non... Je suis trop généreuse. Comment ça je me vante? Mais non voyons, je n'oserais pas :p**

**Bref, chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il te plaise Kimberley.**

* * *

Son rêve le hantait. Il ne cessait de se rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble au cours de cette année écoulée. A chaque fois qu'il passait devant tel lieu, tel objet, il se rappelait d'agréables souvenirs qui, aujourd'hui, le faisaient pourtant souffrir. Il sentait un grand vide en lui. On croyait souvent qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Lui-même l'avait toujours cru, jusqu'à ce que ce jeune intrépide ne débarque dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il le sentait plus que jamais. Il avait mal. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était enserré dans un étau de fer qui se resserrait un peu plus à chaque réminiscence. Il souffrait d'une blessure ouverte, béante, qui ne cessait de saigner et qui était pourtant invisible aux yeux de tous et insoignable.

Pour oublier, il se plonger dans ses livres, dans ses recherches amis, surtout, il s'occuper de Luffy. Il avait décidé de s'en occuper personnellement et de veiller à son bon rétablissement. Il savait à quel point il comptait pour Ace. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour qu'il survive, en mémoire de son frère. Ce serait ça façon à lui de lui rendre hommage.

Il voyait bien que son équipage s'inquiétait pour lui mais il s'enfichait. Il ne voulait pas en parler, pas même avec Bepo. Il ne désirait juste qu'on le laisse faire tranquillement et en paix son deuil.

Il se faisait tard et tout le monde devait être en train de dormir désormais. Moi, j'étais assis à côté du lit de chapeau de paille. Je le surveillais mais je commençais à fatiguer. Le bruit régulier des machines m'apaisaient et me berçaient. Je fixais le visage de Luffy. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas de liens véritable de parenté, plus je le regardais, plus je leur trouvais des ressemblances.

Ils avaient ces mêmes cheveux sombres et pourtant si doux, ces mêmes muscles bien dessinés, bien qu'Ace ait été plus massif, et cette même flamme déterminée dansant dans leur regard lorsqu'ils avaient une idée en tête. Il l'appréciait, même s'il ne pouvait la voir en cet instant. Ce qu'il avait également en commun c'était ce foutu caractère ! Ils ne lâchaient jamais l'affaire et semblaient être incapables de faire preuve de sérieux plus de deux secondes. Luffy en particulier. Et ce sourire niais et innocent !

Bref, leurs ressemblances dépassaient les simples liens de sang. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ce visage de ce visage, en voyant un autre prendre petit à petit place. Je ne sais pas exactement quand mais je finis par m'assoupir.

C'était une après-midi calme. L'équipage du Heart venait d'accoster sur une petite île estivale. Il y avait une petite ville au centre de cette île et quelques villages au bord de la plage, vivat de la pêche et du tourisme certainement…

Enfin…les pirates avaient amarré leur submersible jaune dans une petite crique non loin d'un de ces villages. Une fois les tâches réparties par leur capitaine, ils purent rapidement s'en acquitter et faire les provisions dont ils avaient besoin. Leur chef allait devoir faire preuve d'innovation pour trouver suffisamment de manières différentes de cuisiner tout ce poisson…

Tout s'étant déroulé sans problème, Law accorda quartier libre à ses hommes. Grâce à d'aimables pêcheurs croisés en route, ils savaient que leur log-pose mettrait environ un à deux jours à se recharger. Ils avaient donc jusqu'à demain midi : les retardataires ne seraient pas admis.

Law décida de garder le sous-marin et de remplir son carnet de bord. Alors qu'il travaillait, ses pensées se tournèrent vers un certain brun à tâches de rousseurs. Il se lamentait d'un jour le revoir et revivre une nuit aussi belle. Pourtant, il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Non loin e là, une petite embarcation venait d'accoster. Un jeune homme torse-nu, son chapeau vissé sur sa tête, cachant ses yeux sombres, en descendit. Il se dirigea vers le premier (et seul) bar de ce village pour s'informer. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Il venait déjà d'apprendre une information capitale. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage. Il venait d'apercevoir, assis à une table, les membres de l'équipage du Heart. Il chercha dur regard une tête coiffée d'un bonnet nordique sous lequel se dissimuleraient deux yeux gris magnifiques mais se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas avec ses hommes. Il quémanda donc bien vite les informations dont il avait besoin et partit à la recherche de son médecin préféré, son sourire toujours bien en place.

Dans sa cabine, Law, comprenant qu'il ne retrouverait pas une concentration suffisante pour mener à bien son travail, empoigna son nodachi et sortit. Il d'ambula un certain temps dans le petit village, refusant plus ou moins poliment les invitations galantes de ces dames et refusant plus ou moins violemment les demandes incessantes de ses hommes pour qu'il se joigne à leurs beuveries. Sentant ses dernières résistances fondre comme neige au soleil, il se dirigea de sa démarche féline vers la plage, ne désirant pas attirer l'attention en commettant un massacre.

Il avait retiré ses chaussures et pouvait désormais sentir avec délice ses pieds s'enfonçaient mollement dans le sable chaud. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau, laissant les vagues lui caressaient le bas des jambes, posa son nodachi à ses côtés et se mit à contempler l'océan. Cette étendue bleue se perdant à l'horizon l'avait toujours fasciné. Elle paraissait si calme et douce et pouvait pourtant se montrer si ravageuse, mortelle et impitoyable.

Le bruit régulier des vagues venant s'échouer sur la plage le calma et le détendit. Le soleil venait réchauffer sa peau déjà dorée. Pour profiter plus agréablement de cette chaude caresse, il consentit à se débarrasser de son sempiternel sweat jaune et noir mais conserva son bonnet. Fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Alors qu'il retrouvait un semblant de calme, des questions virent s'immiscer dans ses pensées : « Que fait-il ? Ou se trouve-t-il ? Pensait-il encore à moi ? A nous ? »

C'est ainsi que le jeune commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche découvrit le capitaine vers qui son esprit était tourné. Il ne put qu'admirer la beauté de son ainé en cet instant : le torse d »voilait en monde, exposait au soleil et aux regards, se soulevant au rythme régulier de la respiration du chirurgien, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire presque innocent sur les lèvres. Cette vue troubla Ace. C'est le plus discrètement possible qu'il s'approcha de Law, déposa ses affaires aux côtés des sienne et s'installa pour lui aussi contempler l'océan, assis aux côtés de son chirurgien de la mort. Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes il se perdit surtout dans la contemplation de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits.

C'est donc dérangeait par la sensation d'un regard posait sur lui que Law sortit de sa « transe », laissant échapper un soupir avant de tourner vers l'importun. Ses yeux s'agrandirent imperceptiblement sous la surprise. C'était comme si ses questions avaient suffi à matérialiser à ses côtés l'objet de ses pensées. S'il avait su, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps ! Bref, Ace était là, à ses côtés et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il lui suffirait de lever la main et il pourrait caresser ce visage, cette peau, ces cheveux qui l'enivraient tant. Cependant, ce regard de braise fixait sur lui l'en empêcha. Il y lisait une telle passion que cela le surprit. Il se reprit bien vite et son visage se fendit de ce fameux sourire sadique et mystérieux qui le caractérisait tant.

Ace vit les yeux de son camarade s'enflammait et se retrouva, non plus en face de deux balles d'acier froid et dur, mais en face de deux billes d'acier incandescent et en fusion d'où transpirait une luxure sans nom.

Ils continuèrent de se fixer ainsi pendant un certain temps, contemplant, redécouvrant ces traits qui leur avaient manqué et dont les pâles souvenirs ne leur rendaient pas honneur, avant que Law ne craque. Cédant à ses pulsions depuis trop longtemps inassouvies, il se jeta avidement sur les lèvres du plus jeune, qui fut plus que ravi de ce contact chaud et rendu presque brutal par le manque. Il y répondit avec plaisir, laissant la langue du capitaine dansait avec la sienne.

Ils entamèrent un ballet sensuel, explorant de nouveau la cavité buccale de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un filet de bave les reliait. Ace, d'un coup de langue, le happa, en profitant pour lécher sensuellement la mâchoire de Law (juste pour embêter ma bêta qui n'en raffole pas du tout). Ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson. Ace reprit possession des lèvres du capitaine, laissant ses mains s'égaraient dans ses cheveux soyeux, son bonnet ayant au préalable rejoint son nodachi. Il émit une pression sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour intensifier leur échange, arrachant un gémissement de contentement à Law. Celui-ci, ne désirant nullement rester passif, prit place sur les genoux son amant sans pour autant sans séparer. Cela lui permit de laisser plus aisément vagabonder ses mains sur le torse offert. Ace apprécia l'initiative, pouvant ainsi caresser le dos et les reins de Law.

Sentir les mains chaudes se balader ainsi sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il passa ses bars autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et toute la passion dont il était capable. Ace lui répondit avec la même énergie, ravi de voir qu'il faisait encore son petit effet sur le chirurgien. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour partir à la conquête du cou doré. Il le mordilla, le lécha et le marqua. Sous ce traitement, Law laissa échapper de nombreux soupirs de contentement qui ravir son amant qu'il sentit sourire tout contre sa peau. Le médecin passait lascivement ses mains dans les cheveux sombres dont la douceur lui avait manqué.

Pendant ce temps, Ace continuait sa descente. Après sans être pris au cou, il embrassa la clavicule avant de s'attaquer à l'un des deux petits bouts de chaires déjà dressés. Il en suça un, déclenchant des frissons dans le corps au-dessus de lui. De ses mains, il continuait de caresser les flancs du capitaine. C'est en sentant les lèvres douces et humides en plus des mains chaudes d'Ace que Law laissa échapper son premier gémissement. Fier de lui, Ace s'attaqua à l'autre téton : il ne faudrait pas faire de différence.

Law avait de plus en plus chaud. La chaleur des rayons du soleil le faisait déjà transpirer mais si en plus on rajoutait à cela le toucher brulant d'Ace, il était persuadé de finir rouge écrevisse. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, la douce torture que lui infligeait son amant de feu commençait à grandement l'exciter. Il se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son jean tacheté. Il se sentit tomber en arrière et se retrouva bientôt allonger sur le sable chaud, la langue de son amant redessinant ses abdos. Les mains d'Ace s'étaient attaquées au pantalon, tentant d'en défaire son propriétaire. Law serrait de plus en plus fort les mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

C'est cette prise qui fit relever les yeux à Ace. Il tomba sur une vue qui le ravit au plus haut point. Le visage de Law s'était joliment coloré de rouge, ses yeux étaient à demis clos, ses lèvres pleines étaient ouvertes sur un soupir. De plus, de petites gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur sa peau. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention. Partant de son front, elle dévala son visage d'ange déchu avant d'épouser la courbe de son cou et de glisser le long de son torse après avoir g=franchi de cap de la clavicule. Le chemin que cette goutte traçait sur la peau mate l'hypnotisait. Il remonta son visage et lécha la petite goutte avant de retracer tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru en sens inverse. Revenu à la hauteur de son visage, Ace déposa de doux baisers papillons sur la tempe de Law avant que ce dernier ne l'attire dans un baiser enflammé et endiablé.

Law colla son corps un peu plus à celui du jeune. Il fit glisser son bassin sur celui du commandant, sentant parfaitement la bosse qui s'était également formé à son entrejambe. Son petit bru n gémit. Law profita de ce court moment pour inverser leur position. Law se retrouva donc au-dessus d'Ace, le chevauchant. Dans son regard brillait une étincelle malsaine et un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant d'à son tour laisser de jolis suçons dans son cou. Il mordilla avec plaisir sa clavicule. Il frotta son bassin à celui du commandant qui ne put réprimer un gémissement rauque. Law fit glisser ses mains le long du torse, redessinant les abdos de ses longs doigts. De sa bouche, il happa un bout de chaire rosée et le suçota tout en plantant son regard en fusion dans les yeux de braise.

Cependant, Law abandonna vite le torse musclé du commandant pour s'attaquer à la boucle de ceinture. Il la défit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire de ses mains expertes et fit sauter le bouton avec les dents. Les rougeurs du brun s'accentuèrent quand, une fois le short envoyé au loin, Law lécha sensuellement le membre dressé à travers sa dernière prison de tissu.

Les mains d'Ace attrapèrent le bord du jeans de Law, désirant s'en débarrasser. Law le comprit et se redressa pour lui-même le retirer, maintenant Ace fermement au sol avec un pied sur son torse. Il défit la ceinture avec une lenteur démesurée. Puis, il ondula sensuellement du bassin, faisant ainsi glisser le tissu le long de ses longues jambes. Le plus jeune le dévorait du regard et cette flamme qui dansaient avec intensité dans ses yeux signifiait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Law dut retirer son pied pour finir de se déshabiller. C'est ce moment qu'Ace choisit pour le faire basculer sans grande délicatesse et lui dévorait les lèvres pendant que ses mains dirigèrent toute leur attention vers la partie basse de son anatomie. Il le débarrassa rapidement de son caleçon noir et commença à la caresser. Law gémit mais n'acceptait guère que le brun lui désobéisse. D'un coup de rein finement joué, il renversa une nouvelle fois la situation. Devant les faibles essais du commandant pour arriver à ses fins, le capitaine secoua la tête avec indignation, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ace grogna mais dut rendre les armes, ayant bien compris qu'il n'aurait rien de plus s'il ne se tenait pas à carreaux.

Law glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du plus jeune, jouant avec avant de finalement libérer le membre gorgé de plaisir da sa prison. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, puis l'aine avant de contourner l'objet de ses désirs et de venir caresser l'intérieur des cuisses chaudes. Après un dernier regard où Law comprit que son petit brun le laisserait faire, sa langue vint à son tour chatouiller son aine. Cependant, il lécha le membre érigé, s'attardant sur le gland plus sensible.

Semblant pressé, il e prit rapidement en bouche, faisant des aller-et-viens tantôt rapides tantôt plus lents. Cela rendait fou le corps sous lui qui commençait à se tortiller pour se soumettre à sa torture et à laisser échapper des gémissements de plus en plus appuyé. Il dut empoigner plus fortement les jambes du commandant pour pouvoir continuer de prodiguer sa caresse buccale. Alors qu'il le sentait au bord de la jouissance, Law arrêta tout mouvement, s'attirant un grognement d'insatisfaction. Cela le fit sourire.

Il se pencha sur le visage rougi de son amant et l'embrassa tandis qu'il guidait lui-même son membre entre ses fesses. Ace eut un mouvement de recul, sachant pertinemment que Law aurait mal s'il faisait cela alors qu'il n'était pas préparé mais le principal intéressé s'en moquait. Son propre membre commençait à le faire délicieusement souffrir et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il le voulait en lui. Il voulait le sentir au plus profond de son être.

C'est donc sans tenir compte des réticences d'Ace que Law s'empala sur le membre gorgé de sang. Il griffa les hanches sur lesquelles il prenait appui quand la douleur le transperça mais il n'en tint compte. Il continua d'enfoncer le membre en lui.

Ace remarqua la douleur qui se peint sur le visage de son capitaine et voulut le détendre. Il se redressa donc comme il put et déposa des baisers sur son torse, appuyant ses caresses sur ses tétons. Cela marcha et Law réussit à prendre Ace en entier en lui. Il lui lança un regard empreint de remerciement avant qu'ils n'échangent un nouveau baiser.

Au bout d'une petite minute, Law entama des mouvements de bassin, remontant et redescendant sur le membre. Ace renversa la tête en arrière, appréciant ce contact tant attendu et tant désiré. Law souffrit un peu au début mais la douleur laissa bientôt place à un plaisir brûlant qui enflamma ses reins, le forçant à accélérer la cadence. Ace accompagna les mouvements de son amant qui haletait lourdement et laissai échapper des gémissements.

Finalement, Ace toucha le point si sensible de Law qui cria son plaisir. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant, enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles dans sa peau à chaque coup sur sa prostate. Les deux amants avaient le souffle court et leur corps s'étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Alors que Law accélérait une dernière fois la cadence, il atteint le septième ciel lorsqu'Ace frappa une dernière fois, avec plus de force, son point de plaisir. Il se libéra entre leurs deux torses ruisselants en hurlant le nom du commandant. Ace ne tint plus non plus et vint à son tour au plus profond de l'être aimé lorsqu'il sentit les chaires se resserraient aussi soudainement autour de lui, mordant l'épaule de Law pour étouffer son cri.

Ils s'étreignirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, laissant la brume post-orgasme se dissipait le plus lentement possible. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient encore de manière frénétique lorsqu'ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils pouvaient tous deux y lire une grande tendresse. Ace prit possession une dernière fois des lèvres du chirurgien dans un baiser tendre et doux, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille trois mots qui firent remonter le rouge aux joues de Law « Je t'aime Law ». Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le cou du commandant en répondant un faible « Je t'aime aussi, Ace ».

A l'horizon, la boule de feu incandescente terminait sa course, se jetant avec en tain entre les bras de sa froide amante. Admirant ce spectacle, sur la plage d'une petite île, deux hommes s'étreignaient avec amour, un sourire heureux s'étalant sur leur visage et une lueur de bonheur étincelant dans leurs yeux.

Je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Je clignai des yeux, m'habituant à la lumière et cherchant mes repères. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais ni sur une plage ni dans les bras si chauds de mon amant.

Je soupirai, d'un soupir à vous fendre l'âme. M'en remettrai-je jamais.

Je baissai les yeux, tombant sur Luffy. Un air souffrant s'étalait sur son visage. Pris d'un élan sentimentaliste, certainement à cause de mon rêve, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et déposai un baiser chaste sur son front. Cela sembla l'apaiser. Je souris mélancoliquement mais je m'en moquais. Après tout, j'étais seul et je devrais reporter bien assez tôt comme ça mon masque d'impassibilité.

* * *

**Alors, petite review? Allez, soyez gentil(le)(s)... **

**Pour un chapitre 3, tout dépendras des arguments qui me seront donné... Et s'ils sont convainquants surtout 3:)**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu.**

**A la prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonoir. Me revoici avec un troisième chapitre. Peut-être un petit épilogue après avec une ouverture sur une suite, je vais réfléchir... Sinon, je vous prie de bein vouloir ne pas m'en vouloir, ma bêta est indisponible ces derniers temps ce qui fait que mes deux chapitres n'ont pas été corrigés ^^'. J'ai surtout peur des fautes de frappe. Alors dsl s'il y en a. **

* * *

Le journal vient d'arriver. Je ne sais quelles sont les nouvelles mais, en tout cas, elles ont l'air de faire parler. Cela m'intrigue. En effet, pour une fois, il ne régnait pas cette zizanie habituelle quand j'entrai dans la cuisine. Tous mes hommes étaient réunis de Sachi qui tenait entre ses mains le fameux journal. Ca a intérêt d'être d'intérêt cette fois ! Je me plantai donc devant mon équipage. Sachi consentit à ma passer le journal sans même m'obliger à ouvrir la bouche. Bon garçon…

Non ! Cela faisait seulement 2 jours que nous l'avions laissé et le voilà qui se pointe de nouveau à Marine Ford ! Mais quel crétin ! Y'en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette famille. A cette pensée, un petit sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres. C'est bien vrai qu'ils sont têtus mais…c'est tellement mignon quand il boude parce qu'ils n'ont pas obtenu ce qu'ils veulent. Oula ! Je délire !

Bref, alors, il avait rendu hommage à son frère. Tant mieux. J'aurais moi aussi aimé pouvoir en faire de même. Seulement, je ne pouvais me le permettre. J'ai une réputation à protéger et un geste aussi irréfléchi ferait bien trop tâche. En tout cas, on ne le changera pas celui-là, c'était certain.

Je rendis son journal à Sachi avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Nous étions émergés. J'en profitais donc pour sortir sur le pont et me retrouvai, une fois n'est pas coutume, en tête à tête avec l'océan, confident fidèle qui avait vu mes peines comme mes joies en passant par mes interrogations. Aaahhh… Une semaine. Cela ferait bientôt une semaine qu'Ace était mort. Je me souvenais encore comme si c'était hier de notre dernière entrevue.

Nous venions de débarquer sur une île hivernale. Ce sont mes préférées. Je n'étais pas le seul de cet avis à en croire les exclamations de joies de Bepo. Après tout, caractéristiques d'ours blanc obligent. Cependant, il me semblait bien que nous étions les seuls.

Sachi et Penguin étaient partis dans des jérémiades incessantes et répétitives. Ils ne cessaient de claquer des dents et tremblaient de tous leurs membres. J'appréciais la caresse froide du vent. Cela me correspondait à merveille. Nous arrivâmes à ce qui devait certainement être l'un des seuls villages de l'île.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, il avait l'air d'y régner une certaine ambiance. En particulier à l'auberge vers laquelle nous nous dirigions. En franchissant la porte, il ne me fallut pas deux secondes pour comprendre le motif de cette agitation. Assis à l'une des tables se tenait…Bah en fait, je ne distinguais pas vraiment la personne puisqu'elle était cachée par des dizaines de pats en tous genres entassées les uns sur les autres ! Cependant, quand un serveur vint s'occuper de ces empilements plus que douteux et dangereux, le morfal montra enfin son visage. Je vous donne dans le mille, ce n'était autre…qu'Ace ! Bien sûr…

En même temps, je ne connaissais que très peu de gens capables de s'empiffrer comme ça… Lorsqu'il s'aperçut enfin que je le fixais, il daigna lever la tête de ses plats. Un sourire de bienheureux illumina son visage. Je supposais qu'il voulut articuler quelque chose mais il ne réussit qu'à produire des sons incohérents et vides de sens et ce même à grand renfort de gesticulation diverses. Je soupirai mais finis quand même par le rejoindre, laissant mes hommes sans surveillance quelques minutes. Je le coupai dans son élan, avant qu'il ne tente une nouvelle fois sa chance, en le foudroyant de mon regard le plus froid.

« On parlera une fois que tu auras fini, si tu le v eux bien, lui intimai-je d'une voix qui ne sous-entendait aucune autre alternative possible. »

Il se contenta donc de finir son repas au plus vite et je le soupçonnai même de l'avoir écourté…Qu'avait-il donc de si important à partager pour qu'il délaisse son amour de toujours : la nourriture. Il avala son dernier gigot, prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Oh, je suis trop content de te voir là ! Si tu savais Law. En plus, je viens de croiser mon frère lors de ma dernière escale. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi indiscipliné et irréfléchi mais il est devenu bien plus fort. Et puis, il est entre de bonnes mains !

Il parlait vite et fort. Le connaissant, il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. C'était naturel chez lui. Les quelques regards qui n'étaient pas encore fixés sur nous l'étaient désormais. Sa discrétion m'arracha un nouveau soupir.

_Je te propose qu'on aille parler sur mon sous-marin. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Euh… Bah si tu veux. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une de plus, je me levai et pris la direction de la sortie. Au passage, j'informais mes hommes que Portgas et moi-même allions nous entretenir à bord du submersible et que, pendant, ce temps, ils avaient quartier livre à condition qu'il ne se fasse pas trop remarquer.

Je sortis, le froid me saisissant dès que j'eus franchi la porte. Ce froid se dissipa pourtant bien vite quand je sentis une paire de bars s'enrouler autour de ma taille et une paire de lèvre glissaient dans mon cou. L'impatience de mon amant me fit sourire. Cette fougue et cet acharnement étaient quelques choses que j'avais toujours aimées chez lui. Je dus cependant l'arrêter dans ses mouvements quand je sentis ses mains baladeuses se frayer un chemin sous mon sweat. Il est certes vrai que je ne tombe que très peu souvent malade amis je ne tenais pas vraiment à tenter le sort à ce point. Je m'emparais donc des mains d'Ace et l'entrainai à ma suite. Il se laissa faire, n'émettant pas la moindre protestation. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous avions augmenté la vitesse de nos pas jusqu'à arriver en courant à mon bateau. Nos souffles haletants créaient de la buée à chacune de nos expirations. Ace m'attira à lui, se servant de mon élan et tirant sur mon bras, et pris possession de mes lèvres.

Les siennes étaient douces et chaudes. Elles devaient certainement contrastées avec les miennes froides et attaquées par le vent. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'être une véritable torche humaine ! Je me pendis littéralement à son cou, recherchant sa chaleur. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras et me serra contre son torse. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ce cocon de chaleur, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais plus nous déranger. C'est donc à regret que je me défis de cette étreinte. Je ne voulais pas prendre d'être surpris par quiconque. Je montai à bord, Ace sur mes talons, et m'enfonçai dans les entrailles et les méandres de ce labyrinthe.

Le second commandant de Barbe Blanche n'avait absolument plus aucun mal à se repérer maintenant. Les lieux lui étaient familiers et il semblait avoir une bonne mémoire visuelle.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à ma cabine. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'Ace envoya valser son chapeau et la cape qu'il portait ainsi que mon bonnet dans un coin de la chambre. Toujours si pressé…

On s'embrassa fougueusement et langoureusement, ne brisant nos échanges que pour reprendre nos souffles et que pour ne mieux recommencer. Ace passa rapidement ses mains sous mon sweat. Je l'aidai à le retirer. Ce qu'il devint ensuite ? Je ne saurais le dire avec précision, bien que ce soit mon sempiternel sweat. Les mains baladeuses de mon petit brun glissaient déjà sur mon torse, découvrant et redécouvrant ses vallées et monts que dessinait ma musculature. Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à mon cou, mordant et laissant des marques qui ne seraient pas aisées de maquer.

Ace me fit reculer jusqu'à hauteur du bureau, qu'il débarrassa d'un preste mouvement de main, éparpillant tout un peu partout. Il m'allongea sur mon bureau, dont je peux maintenant qu'il n'est pas très confortable.

Ses lèvres, après m'avoir volé un baiser, en déposèrent une multitude dans mon cou, m'égratignèrent la clavicule avant de venir joyeusement torturer l'un de mes tétons. Ses mains redessinèrent brièvement mes abdos, laissant derrières elles des sillons de feu, mais vinrent très vite s'attaquer à mon jean tacheté. Je sentais ses mains trembler légèrement et cela attira mon attention. Déjà que je le trouvais bien rapide… Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'écarter légèrement dans l'espoir de croiser son regard mais ses mains se cramponnèrent à mes hanches et il me mordit, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Je le repoussai alors avec beaucoup de ménagement. Qu'est-ce qui clochait donc chez lui ce soir ? Comme un besoin urgent alors que nous avions alors que nous avions toute la nuit et encore bien d'autres après. En fin, c'était ce que je croyais à l'époque.

Il fuyait mon regard. Je saisis son visage le plus tendrement possible entre mes mains et le forçai à me regarder. Ses yeux exprimaient une grande envie, bien sûr, mais, au-delà, je crus apercevoir de la détresse. Pour quelle raison ? Il ne me laissa pas aller plus loin dans mes raisonnement qu'il s'emparait de mes mains pour les baiser avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, une de ses mains flattant peut-être un peu trop ma nuque. J'étais essoufflé. Et puis, s'il me voulait autant, qui étais-je pour me refuser à lui ? Je finirai bien par savoir après tout.

Il fallait aussi dire la situation commençait à être inconfortable au vu de la bosse formée au niveau de son entrejambe. Je le laissai donc me déshabiller, laissant seulement mes mains errer dans ses cheveux et courir sur son dos qui se mouvait à chacun de ses gestes.

Une fois que je fus nu, entièrement exposé à son regard désireux, je frémis. Et de part par son regard brûlant sur de moi et d'autre part par l'impatience de le sentir enfin me prendre.

Bien qu'impatient, Ace semblait quand même avoir la volonté de faire les choses bien. Il s'agenouilla donc devant moi, son regard fixé au mien, une lueur perverse plus que présente dans ses yeux, et suça mon membre sans plus de cérémonie. Sa bouche sur mon sexe qui, de temps en temps s'attardait sur mon gland et une de ses mains me massant les bourses eurent tôt fait de donner de jolies couleurs à mon visage et de rendre mon souffle haletant. Et ce regard, hum…pouvait-il être possible qu'un être pourtant pur et niais puisse exprimer autant de luxure par le biais d'un seul regard.

Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade lourdement à mes tempes. Je laissais certainement échapper de nombreux gémissements mais je n'entendais rien d'autre que mon pouls. Mes mains agrippèrent le bord du bord si fortement que mes jointures en blanchirent. Je me sentis défaillir lorsque vint s'ajouter à ma torture un doigt se glissant dans mon intimité. Ce dernier fut vite rejoint par un deuxième et entamèrent ensemble en moi danse endiablée. Puis, un troisième se joignit à la partie. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me sentais partir. Mes mains étaient alors venues s'agripper aux cheveux de jais de mon amant. Et ace qui se délectait toujours de mon expression de pure extase qui trônait sur mon visage. Je ne pus soutenir plus longtemps ce regard et bascula la tête en arrière, laissant le nom de mon amant franchir la barrière de mes lèvres tandis que je rendais les armes.

Ace avala toute la semence sans protester aucunement, arborant ce petit sourire fier. Mon souffle était court, ma poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, mes yeux étaient dans le vague et mon visage devait certainement être joliment coloré de rouge. J'avais chaud et sentais des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front et ma nuque.

Ace me fit reprendre lentement pieds, me laissant apprécier pleinement cette brume post-orgasmique, en me déposant de doux baisers sur les lèvres et en me prodiguant de tendres caresses. Quand je fus de nouveau pleinement conscient de la situation, j'entourai le cou d'Ace de mes bras et l'attirai dans un baiser sauvage, glissant une de mes mains entre nos deux corps intimement enlacés pour défaire sa ceinture. Il m'aida à faire glisser les dernières couches de vêtements le long de ses cuisses avant que je n'enroulasse mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il comprit parfaitement ce que je désirais. Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mots, de paroles inutiles pour que nous nous comprenions.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, partageant par ce simple échange toute la passion que j'éprouvais et que j'éprouve encore aujourd'hui, tout mon amour… Je l'embrassai, dévorant se lèvres pleines et quelques peu boursoufflées par nos derniers contacts.

Ace se saisit de mes hanches et me pénétra avec cette même tendresse et cette même douceur qui lui étaient propres. Je lâchai ses lèvres pour laisser échapper un gémissement de contentement. Que c'était bon d'enfin se sentir complet ! Je ne sentis pas la douleur, si bien que je lui intimai immédiatement de commencer ses mouvements en bougeant mon bassin.

Mon commandant ne se le fit pas redire et commença à s'enfoncer dans mes chairs, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin…Ses mains s'accrochaient à mes hanches tandis que les miennes maltraitaient une fois de plus son tatouage. Je m'entendais crier sous ses coups de butoirs devenu bestial et violent et pourtant tellement agréables. Des larmes perlaient à mes yeux sous l'effet du plaisir que me procurait mon amant.

Je l'entendais également pousser des grognements de plaisir. Son visage était rougi et il avait les yeux fermés pour encore plus apprécier ce contact si intime et fusionnel, me laissant le plaisir de le contempler de tout mon saoul.

Dans la cabine ne résonnait que le claquement de nos peaux quand nos bassins se rencontraient, accompagné de nos plaintes peu discrètes emplis d'un plaisir sans nom. La sueur coulait sur nos corps étroitement liés. La température de ces derniers augmentait à chaque coup de rein d'Ace.

Mon amant donna un coup plus profond encore, frappant mon centre de plaisir de plein fouet. Sous la décharge de plaisir qui m'envahit, je ne pus retenir un cri. Mon petit brun réitéra son coup, une fois, deux fois…

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je sentis des centaines de papillons prendre leur envol au niveau de mes reins brûlants. Ul plaisir incommensurable déferla sur moi et je me cambrai au maximum. Je jouis en hurlant le nom d'Ace, ma tête allant heurter le bois du bureau tandis que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau du dos de mon amant.

Ace vint à peine quelques secondes plus tard, se libérant au plus profond de mon être. Sous le coup de la jouissance, il me mordit violemment l'épaule, faisant couler mon sang. Cela ajouté à la sensation de chaleur se répandant dans mes entrailles me fit gémir.

Ace resta allongé sur moi encore quelques temps, reprenant tous deux nos souffles. Je lui caressai tendrement le dos tandis qu'il m'embrassait l'épaule. Tout autour, les papiers jonchaient le sol, mélangé par-ci par-là avec différents vêtements. Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, tant nous étions encore perdus dans les méandres de la luxure. Mon commandant finit quand même par se dégager et me porta jusqu'au lit ou nous nous lovâmes dans les bars l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'il me murmurait tendrement « Je t'aime Law », je revus cet éclat inquiet dans ses yeux, comme si cette nuit était la dernière. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que déjà Morphée me tirait dans ses bras, emportant par la même occasion mon amant.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, j'avais légèrement froid et ne sentais pas les bras d'Ace autour de moi. Comme je l'avais deviné, il s'était éclipsé. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas même eu le temps de lui dire au combien je l'aimais et au combien cette nuit à ses côtés avait été fabuleuse.

Il m'avait laissé un mot, s'excusant qu'il avait dû partir très tôt et n'avait pas osé me réveiller. Il me demandait aussi de se souvenir au combien je comptais à ses yeux. Ces mots sonnaient comme des mots d'adieu. Cela me rappela ses mouvements prestes et tremblants de la veille. Comme si ça avait été la toute dernière fois.

Aujourd'hui, je me dis que tu savais peut-être que ta fin était proche. Après tout, ton instinct t'avait très rarement trompé. Je me sens quand même vexé que tu n'aies pas eu suffisamment confiance ne moi pour me parler de tes craintes. De plus, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te dire « Je t'aime Ace » ne serait-ce encre une fois, juste une dernière.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous penser? **

**Comme je l'ai dit en haut, je n'ai plus de bêta et j'en cherche une/ une. Alors j'invie ceux qui sont intéressés à se manifester. Merci et laisser des reviews:) Soyez pas radins :p**


	4. Epilogue

**Bonjour, bonsoir, me revoici avec le prologue de cette fiction. Et oui, parait-il que les meilleurs choses sont les plus courtes. Je ne sais pas si vrai mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir comment notre cher chirurgien de la mort va évoluer et s'en sortir.**

**Pour ne pas vous perdre, cela se situe après l'ellipse. Voili voilou...On se retouve en bas!**

* * *

Encore une fois, c'est le journal qui m'en apprend une bonne. Décidemment… J'ai eu un instant un moment de déjà-vu, à la seule différence que le fameux papier était, non entre les mains de l'un de mes fidèle nakama, mais entre les mains de cette harpie de Monet. Pas que je ne l'aime pas mais…en fait, si, c'est bien cela. Je ne supporte pas cette femme, sans même parler de son maître ! J'espère bientôt pouvoir quitter cette île de malheur.

Après quelques pics, la secrétaire consent enfin à me laisser consulter les nouvelles.

Alors, ça y est ! Après deux ans d'absence, l'équipage au chapeau de paille refait surface. A peine revenu sur le devant de la scène qu'ils font déjà parler d'eux. Ils restent décidemment fidèles à eux-mêmes. J'esquisse un petit sourire à cette remarque. Quand je tombe sur le nouvel avis de recherche de Luffy, je remarque cette grande croix qu'il lui barre le torse. Malgré tous les soins que je lui ai apportés, cette blessure le suivra toute sa vie. Cependant, cela n'est pas visuellement déplaisant. Je pourrais dire qu'il a changé, est devenu plus fort et que cela se devine grâce sa musculature plus développée mais, pour cela, encore faudrait-il que je l'ai en face de moi…

J'apprécierai beaucoup le revoir, pouvoir observer toute à ma guise les changements opérés sur sa personne et pouvoir me languir de ce corps dont j'ai pu apercevoir les moindres recoins quand je m'en étais occupé. Qui sait peut être que le destin jouera en notre faveur, cette fois-ci.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis débarquer Luffy et son équipage au beau milieu de la zone de combat qu'était devenue Punk Hazard. Comme je le pensais, Chapeau de Paille a bien changé. Pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Bien que ses éternels sourires gamins (qui doivent être héréditaires) soient toujours bien en place, je peux clairement distinguer cette petite lueur de douleur cachée au plus profond de ses pupilles. Cette lueur qui montre qu'il a mûri, qu'il ne se laissera plus avoir. Cette petite lueur qu'a laissé Ace et qui ne le quittera désormais jamais plus. Je suis sûr que lui aussi doit être capable de voir celle tapie au fond de mon regard acier.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il lui ressemble vraiment, à Ace. Cet air crétin où l'on devine pourtant la sagesse des expériences et des épreuves bravement et difficilement franchises et un caractère qui peut se faire posé et réfléchi.

Ce torse désormais si bien dessiné, cette cicatrice qui a pris la forme d'une croix, comme un rappel silencieux et discret à celle qu'arborait Ace avec tellement de fierté dans son dos. Ces cheveux de jais. Oui, ils n'ont beau n'avoir jamais partagé le même sang, leurs ressemblances dépassaient celle des simples liens de sang. Cela me fait esquisser un sourire à peine imperceptible mais que me renvoie quand même Luffy. Je sens qu'il y a là un potentiel à exploiter. Peut-être viens-je de trouver mon billet de sortie et plus si affinité…

Finalement, même s'il semble plus mature, il est toujours aussi puéril lorsqu'il s'agit de rendre service à « un ami ». Bon, tant mieux, ça me facilite les choses. Malgré certains petits imprévus, mon plan s'est, généralement, bien passé. Ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre Dressora et a enfin réglé son compte à Doflamingo. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve. Par contre, je ne crains que cette autre alliance pirate qui s'est formée ne nous cause du tort, en particulier Eustass. Il va falloir être vigilant.

Pour le moment, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier. Je verrai bien cela une fois le moment venu.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu un ciel aussi bleu et un soleil aussi brillant. Il fallait reconnaitre que Punk Hazard n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler une destination paradisiaque… Je devais également reconnaitre que le Sunny était un bateau dès plus confortable mais qui ne valait quand même en rien mon sous-marin. Il me manquait. D'ailleurs, mes hommes aussi, chose rare.

Moi qui pensais qu'il n'existait pas plus insupportables et stupides que ses incapables, je m'étais fourvoyé. Les Chapeau de Paille battaient tous les records ! Cette animation permanente n'est pourtant pas si déplaisante lorsqu'un certain capitaine s'entêtait à rester bien exposé à votre regard. C'était une vue qui ne déplaisait guère pour être franc. Voir tous ces muscles se tendre et se détendre à chaque mouvement. Sentir ce même vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux, caressait son visage, soulevait avec légèreté les pans de cette chemise bordeaux. Apercevoir cette peau frémir sous les attaques incessantes de cet aléa climatique. Entendre sa voix joviale se répercuter avec plaisir sur mes tympans. Apprécier le tintement clair de son rire.

Bref, je ne vais pas énumérer tous les avantages que permettait cette situation. Ce dont j'étais entièrement sûr, c'était que cela était loin de me laisser indifférent. Et dire que cette douce torture allait se prolonger pendant encore au moins deux semaines.

Quel bonheur cela allait-être me direz-vous. Certes, mais quelle torture cela serait-ce aussi de le voir tous les jours, de le sentir, de l'entendre, de l'effleurer. Tout cela sans jamais pouvoir libre court à mes instincts. Je devrai faire attention à la moindre de mes paroles, au moindre de mes gestes pour ne pas que quoi que ce soit ne porte à confusion. Cela risquait de se révéler plus long que je ne l'imaginais.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'arriverais à l'oublier, lui qui l'avait qui m'avait fait découvrir des sensations dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Pourtant, depuis peu, je dormais bien, peu mais déjà mieux. De plus, la morosité et la nostalgie me quittait progressivement, me laissant de nouveau goûter au plaisir de la vie présente.

Bien sûr, je soupçonnais que cela ne fût que grâce à la présence d'un autre brun dans mes rêves et ma vie. Cependant, je découvrais la force de l'espoir mais surtout la douleur du désespoir. Celui de savoir que cela ne restait qu'une illusion, un rêve inaccessible.

Aux regards de plus en plus méfiants dont me gratifiais Zoro, je compris que les idées très peu catholiques qui me traversaient l'esprit devaient transparaitre un peu plus que je ne le désirais. Mon masque d'impassibilité était mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps et devait par conséquent commencer à se fissurer. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Luffy venait juste de passer devant moi, me lançant un sourire que je qualifierais d'aguicheur, une lueur un peu trop joueuse dansant dans ses yeux marron pour être innocente. Il pointa un doigt vers moi et m'intima l'ordre de le suivre d'un mouvement preste mais direct. D'habitude, j'exècre que l'on me donne des ordres mais là…cela pourrait se révéler…intéressant… Alors, pour une fois, je dis bien une fois, je veux bien mettre ma fierté de côté.

Sans surprise, il se dirigea à pas conquérant vers la cuisine et, en particulier, son garde-manger. Jusque-là, rien d'étonnant. Ce qui le fut plus, cependant, fut quand il se décida à s'attaquer, non à un quelconque aliment, mais à mes lèvres. Il se jeta littéralement sur moi. Je me heurtai à la porte sous la violence et la puissance de son assaut. Il me dévorait les lèvres pendant que je restai impassible et choqué (c possible ?!). Les informations mirent un certain temps à affluer au cerveau. Une fois que j'eus à peu près assimilé la situation, je réagis au quart de tour, débridant mes instincts et laissant enfin mes pulsions s'exprimaient.

Alors qu'il voulut détacher ses lèvres des miennes, je plaquai mon visage au sien, emprisonnant son cou de mes bras. Je me collai à son corps, sentant avec délice les frissons le parcourant. Nous commencions tous deux à avoir la tête qui tournait : le souffle nous manquait. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Je ne voulais pas lâcher ses lèvres si douces et au goût étonnamment sucré malgré tous les kilos de viandes qu'il engouffrait à longueur de journée. Cependant, si je voulais encore en profiter et, même, en découvrir d'avantage, je me résolus à la laisser respirer, au sens propre comme figuré.

Son regard était vague, seule une étincelle de désir brûlait intensément dans ses yeux chocolats. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus ébouriffés qu'avant. Comme cela, il était vraiment sexy. Quoi ! Autant appeler un chat un chat !

Il émanait de lui une douce et apaisante chaleur qui menaçait pourtant de se transformer en un véritable brasier à la moindre petite étincelle. A mon humble avis, cela n'allait pas tarder à se produire.

Son souffle caressait mes lèvres et se mélangeait au mien. Ses mains reposaient sur mon torse, qui se soulevait au rythme effréné de ma respiration. Et l'on osait me demander de refréner mes ardeurs ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Surtout avec pareille tentation ! De toute manière, je n'obéis jamais. Alors autant profiter de l'occasion qui m'était servie sur un plateau d'argent. C'est donc sur cette décision « murement réfléchie » (hum hum) que je fondis sur les lèvres de Luffy. Ce dernier, bien que certainement surpris par ma soudaine prise d'initiative, se reprit cependant bien vite et me répondit avec la même ardeur. Nos bouches se dévoraient.

Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, lui quémandant ainsi implicitement de me laisser entrer. Je n'avais pas fermé les yeux, lui non plus, ce qui me permit de voir briller avec encore plus d'insistance encore cet éclat si tentateur dans ses pupilles. Je ne pus l'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tout contre ses lèvres. Une fois son accord reçu et la conviction qu'il était tout autant consumé par le désir que je ne l'étais, je franchis la barrière de ses lèvres, qui avaient rendu les armes, et je partis à la découverte de cette antre chaude et humide que constituait sa cavité buccale. Je l'explorai avec un appétit incommensurable. Je la savourai comme je l'aurais fait avec le met le plus délicat du monde, en apprenant chaque recoin et en en mémorisant mouvement.

Je laissai mes mains s'égarer dans ses mèches ailles de corbeau. Si douces, si fines… Je glissai une de mes mains dans son cou dans le but de flatter sa nuque. Luffy laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé dans ma bouche sous l'intensité de notre échange. Je le laissai également explorer ma bouche, ne cherchant nullement à le dominer. Je désirai juste que nous partagions un intense moment de plaisir, dressés sur le même pied d'égalité.

Une fois à court de souffle, nous dûmes mettre un terme à ce baiser passionné. Je descendis dans son cou, mordillant sa peau et y laissant de jolies marques peu discrètes. Je laissai courir mes mains sur son torse, effleurant de mes doigts frais cette si belle cicatrice. Je la sentis frissonner à ce contact pourtant si léger et superficiel. Elle devait être réceptive. Je venais très certainement de tomber sur une de ses zones érogènes. Je me ferai un plaisir d'approfondir mes recherches et confirmer mes dires par le futur.

Pendant que mes mains partaient à la découverte de cette peau léchée par le soleil, mes lèvres remontèrent baiser ce visage aux formes encore si enfantines. Je déposai des baisers papillons sur ses joues, ses paupières closes, sûrement pour apprécier mes caresses à leur juste valeur. Puis, je remontai mordiller son lobe pour finalement lécher consciencieusement cette étrange cicatrice trônant sous son œil droit. Cependant, je me ressaisis bien vite de ses lèvres, ces dernières m'appelant avec insistance.

Mes mains glissèrent sous les pans de sa chemise éternellement ouverte, s'appliquant à l'en dévêtir. Je me détachais alors de lui pour admirer ce corps qui m'était offert, rien qu'à moi. Car oui, j'étais bien le seul à pouvoir admirer le capitaine des chapeaux de paille dans cet état. Ces pommettes n'avaient absolument décolorées et son regard ne s'était pas non plus reconnecté à la réalité mais maintenant, ses lèvres étaient enflées et son torse se soulevait de façon irrégulière. De plus, je pouvais voir sans difficulté aucune les marques qui trônaient désormais avec fierté sur sa peau, nichées dans son cou.

Mes mains dévalèrent se buste finement sculpté par ses deux ans de dur entrainement. Ses pectoraux fermes et doux. Ses abdominaux si durs… Cela me donnait des idées plus qu'osées mais comment pouvais-je résister ?

De mes lèvres, je vins égratigner sa clavicule, qui semblait aussi faire partie des zones érogènes au vue des plus qu'appréciables gémissements qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Luffy. Je ne m'attardai pourtant pas plus longtemps, me sentant plus qu'à l'étroit à cause de mon membre gonflé par mes désirs depuis trop longtemps refoulés.

Je laissai donc ma lèvres voguait dans les sillons traçaient par les muscles de mon amant y déposant de temps en temps des baisers avant d'arriver au nombril. Je m'amusais quelques instants avec ce dernier, le torturant et y passant sensuellement ma langue tout en plongeant mon regard d'acier liquéfié dans ceux chocolat. Une telle luxure s'y peinait. J'avais envie de tellement plus et je n'étais apparemment pas le seul. Tant mieux, j'allais lui donner satisfaction.

C'est à cet instant que je remarquai que les mains de Luffy s'étaient glissées dans mon dos, cherchant désespérément à me débarrasser de ces couches de vêtements superflus qui cachait mon corps de son regard. Je me redressai donc et abaisser la fermeture de mon manteau moi-même. Je jouai des épaules et des hanches quand je le fis glisser le long de mon corps mince mais athlétique. Cela eut le don d'accroitre le désir de mon amant aux vues de la bosse déformant son short et de son regard encore plus transperçant. Je lui retirai sa chemise qui alla faire connaissance avec mes affaires sur les planches de bois. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques instants, tenant à profondément graver ces moments dans nos esprits, avant de nous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mes mains s'acharnèrent sur le ruban maintenant en place le short de Luffy tandis que les siennes tentaient de faire céder la fermeture de mon jean. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous résistèrent bien longtemps.

Nos vêtements tapissaient désormais le sol, éparpillés tout autour de nous aux bons plaisirs de la chance. Même nos chapeaux respectifs avec délaissés nos têtes, les laissant nues. Je dévorai du regard ce corps encore plus appétissant maintenant qu'il m'était révélé dans son plus simple appareil. Je pense que la vue devait également plaire à Luffy vue le regard appréciateur que je vis et sentis couler sur mon corps nu.

J'avouerais que je n'avais pas jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'une telle chose puisse produire dans une pièce si …banale et un peu oubliée. Une chose était pourtant sûre et certaine, je ne verrai plus jamais cette pièce comme avant. Je savais aussi que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de penser à ces moments que j'allais vivre avec Luffy. Cette pièce deviendrait certainement l'une de mes préférées. De un parce que c'est ici que j'aurais toujours le plus de chance de trouver mon capitaine préféré et de deux parce que c'est cette pièce qui m'aura vu retrouver l'envie de vivre et d'aimer avec passion.

Les mains de Luffy s'aventurèrent dans mes cheveux pendant que ses lèvres trouvaient le chemin des miennes. Si agréable…

Son corps chaud se collait au mien. Tellement brûlant…

Son regard envieux accroché le mien. Si tentant…

Ses mains s'égarèrent sur mon corps, vinrent titiller mes tétons déjà durcis depuis longtemps. Tellement excitant…

Les miennes vinrent glisser dans son dos, s'accrocher à ses reins, y laissant des griffures, avant de s'emparer de postérieur fermes de Luffy, lui arrachant des complaintes empreintes de désir. Si obscènes…

Ses mains s'emparèrent de mon membre gorgé de plaisir tandis que mes doigts s'introduisaient dans son intimité. Tellement émoustillant…

Je lui rendis la politesse et le masturbai d'une de mes mains, lui rendant l'intrusion moins inconfortable au vue de sa tête qui vint se nicher dans mon cou, ses dents d'enfonçant par moment dans ma chair. Si passionné…

Qui eut cru que ce serait dans une pièce pareille, tellement intime et en même temps si publique, que je redécouvris à nouveau les plaisirs indéfinissable de la chaire ? Qui aurait deviné que ce serait dans des bras si familiers qu'étaient ceux du jeune frère d'Ace que je trouverais le réconfort ? Le destin avait-il décidé de m'accorder quelques instants de répits et de bonheur? Mais cela n'était-il pas au contraire pour me rendre la chute encore plus dure, une fois encore ? Le destin s'amusait-il avec ma santé mentale ?

Tant de questions qui assaillaient mon esprit et pourtant si peu de réponses… Cependant, je n'étais d'ores et déjà plus en état de fournir le moindre effort mental. Je sombrais dans un abysse de plaisir, emporté par une tourmente de luxure, me laissant porter par une vague d'espoir.

Qui sait ? Peut-être que, au-delà du plaisir pur, c'était l'amour qui m'attendait ? Et si ma rencontre avec Ace s'était déroulée dans le seul but de me faire tomber dans les bras de cet intrépide capitaine, qui lui était si semblable par bien des aspects ?

Seul le temps nous le dira. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment était le corps collait à moi qui m'offrait ses soins auxquels je ne risquais pas de renoncer de sitôt. Et encore moins pour laisser toutes ces questions me torturer l'esprit.

Mon seul objectif, à l'instant présent, était de prendre mon pied autant que l'être nouvellement révélé.

* * *

**Alors qu'avaez-vous pensé de cette petite fin? J'espère que c'était pas trop nulle en cucu la praline ^^'**

**Laissez-moi donc votre avis! :D**

**Je pense me mettre à l'écriture d'un OS qui serait, en quelle que sorte, une petite ****suite de l'élargissement proposé, qu'en dites-vous? **

**Sinon, merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps de me lire parce que, mine de rien, c'est du boulot ! Bon d'accord, je suis en vacances, mais bon ... Oui, c'est vrai, en vacances pour trois mois mais du boulot reste du boulot ;)**

**A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures! (je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu j'aille me coucher là, je dois faire une surchauffe, trop de boulot XD)**


End file.
